Catches from a Lifetime
by YuKanda
Summary: A collection of 'missing moments' told into nine drabbles, going through all DGM story timeline; it was written for a contest using the nine prompts assigned to my team. [LaviYuu] *For Kanda's birthday*


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own D. Gray-man, sadly. If it was otherwise... Lavi and Kanda should have been together from like FOREVER!

**WARNING: **YAOI hints - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

This was written a while ago, last year, and it was the very last thing I could manage to write. Given my perduring bad RL situation I couldn't manage to translate anything, let alone this group of drabbles. I forced myself to do it now, because I so wanted to post something for Kanda's birthday. I'm sorry, yes, this means that I won't be doing anything else anytime soon.

A collection of 'missing moments' told into nine drabbles, going through all DGM story timeline; it was written for a contest using the nine prompts assigned to my team. Since they were originally written in Italian, the Drabble's word limit is observed in Italian; sadly, the translation added some words, making the text going over. I didn't have time to 'rethink' all, so I left them as they are.

* * *

**Catches from a Lifetime**

* * *

**[Color]**

It was red.

That idiot's hair was just like that, only one tone lighter than gore.

Yes, it was exactly the thought that had crossed his mind while attempting to land the cutting blow intended to behead him, the irritating nuisance who dared to utter his name.

Lavi.

He continued to spot that crimson bush rising wherever he went, to run into the impossible smile that constantly lit up Lavi's face every time he looked behind his back.

"Yuu ~"

Lavi kept greeting him, his threats ignored, as if knowing that Kanda would never willingly hurt him.

As if knowing that red was his favorite color.

* * *

**[Beast]**

He had dared to braid his hair while he was sleeping, the damn idiot! His stupid smile was the first image he focused on.

And... he couldn't forget the feeling he had experienced. It was agitating in him, stirring, as if it was alive; it was digging into his heart.

A foul beast that threatened his self-control. Even now, at mission accomplished and Innocence in his hands, he was thinking back to his braided hair; and Lavi.

"Yuu?"

The idiot had followed him to the train? He believed that Lavi had stayed with moyashi...

"_Tch." _An arm rounded his neck, and the Beast barked triumphantly.

"Comin' with Yuu."

* * *

**[Light]**

That impossible smile had become his light. Lavi his sun, warming the emptiness of the existence in which he was trailing.

Lavi was expressing those emotions he lacked, bringing joy into the days they spent together, wherever they were; but he would never confess to it.

It meant telling him how much he had become important to him and Kanda couldn't put such a weapon in his hands. So, he pretended to be constantly irritated.

Kanda closed his suitcase and walked towards the door.

"Leavin'?" Lavi was in front of him; smiling. How did he know? "Watch out."

A hug and the suitcase fell. Daysha could wait.

* * *

**[Sky]**

A leaden sky towered above the ruins of Edo; the awaited final battle seemed imminent, and their fate sealed.

Alone, Kanda was staring at the nothingness on the horizon, pensive; someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuu thinkin' we'll not survive, right?" he was asked. He nodded without turning around.

"Surely not me," he replied coldly "You're the one who won't die, Bookman Junior; the rules of your clan don't allow it."

Kanda knew Lavi couldn't escape from them.

He stiffened in surprise when strong arms held him and he felt like he was swallowed up in the nothingness of that desolate immensity as Lavi's lips grazed his ear.

"Then I'll break 'em to come and bring ya back, Yuu." He promised.

* * *

**[Mirror]**

It had become bigger. The tattoo on his chest, the Black Order slave mark, was surrounded by a ring of dark flames radiating up to his arm.

"It widened." Lavi was drawing the tattoo's outline, sitting on his bed in the infirmary.

Kanda turned abruptly: he could see in Lavi's one eye the reflection of his surprised face. No, scared; and he was certain that Lavi was seeing mirrored in his own eyes the smile he was addressing him with.

"_Tch_! What the hell..." Kanda abruptly shook that hand away, looking around.

"They're all asleep, Yuu; no one will see." What did he mean?

Warm lips captured his own, silencing any further question.

* * *

**[Fire]**

It flew through his veins. Like subtle poison that had crept into him, oh, so slowly, Lavi possessed him, body and soul.

A fire that burned even under the ashes; that consumed him from the inside.

After that first kiss there had been many others, bringing them to where they were now. In his bed.

Without realizing it, Kanda had desired this all the time, and now he basked in the warm touch of Lavi's hands. Each caress seemed to burn his skin, Lavi inside him gave him a scorching feeling, as if the sin they were committing was already known to everyone.

"Repented?" he was asked, as their eyes met again.

Repented? No. Of course not.

* * *

**[Mind]**

He had told him everything.

As a Bookman, he knew those facts, but to hear them from Kanda's lips was different.

"I don't know who I am. My mind... "

Lavi looked at him with his usual smile.

"Yer Kanda Yuu, ya can never be someone else." He stated.

"And you, who are you?" Kanda retorted.

"Lavi." Replied the other, giving him _that_ smile again. "I accepted what I became thanks to you; you can do it too, Yuu. "

Sure; and when the time came for Lavi to leave with Bookman, could he accept that? No.

But the emotion reflected in Lavi's one eye expressed otherwise.

Lavi knew. Lavi understood.

"You'll leave with me." He said.

* * *

**[Cyclamen]**

He was tired, irritated and he couldn't wait to finish with the damn report then lock himself in his room. Mission completed, go to Hell.

A rain of fuchsia petals greeted Kanda just after he crossed the threshold, causing him to stop suddenly. The door was closed and a lamp lit; he turned in that direction.

"The hell are you doing?" Kanda asked to the intruder. A smile.

"Cyclamen petals; I'll break the curse that chains ya here. "

What an idiot.

"It's just bullshit." Lavi's smile widened; he approached, a petal between his teeth.

"Who knows?" He joined their lips together, thrusting said petal into Kanda's throat.

"It's poisonous..." he gasped.

Useless. He's ignored.

Note: Cyclamen is believed to have the magical power to break curses.

* * *

**[Corruption]**

They had watched them as lepers, as if their corrupted souls could somehow infect everyone.

Even now he saw disgust in their eyes, desire to get rid of the shame they represented; but they couldn't touch them. Not anymore.

The war was over. Their work as Exorcists with it; to Hell with the rules of the Order and the dictates of the Church!

"_Tch._"

When they were caught together they had thought it was over for them, but the unfortunate incident transformed into mere whispers and slanders; now, however, he would leave this all behind.

"Yuu, we goin'? Bookman waits!"

Finally, free. Kanda grabbed his suitcase.

"Coming."


End file.
